


Submission

by Pixiesnix



Category: Would I Lie To You? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiesnix/pseuds/Pixiesnix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David lets it all go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Erroneously taken down and re-posted.
> 
> This is my first fanfic in a LONG while, so I'm still rusty. This has graphic depictions of sex acts, so read at your own risk. I hope you enjoy!

This was ridiculous, David thought. He was a grown man. He went to Cambridge, for fuck’s sake. He was one of the most popular entertainers in Britain. He shouldn’t be in this position.  
Yet there he was in his dressing room, stark naked with a raging hard-on, on his knees in front of Lee Mack of all people, about to beg to suck his cock.  
Lee was standing against the makeup table, that damned cocky grin on his face. His trousers were open and his cock stood out, hard and ready. Gazing up at him, all doubt suddenly fled from David’s mind. Lee looked magnificent, David thought. So powerful, so confident, everything he wasn’t. And so fucking sexy. David’s gaze drifted down to Lee’s cock, so tantalizing to him. David needed to suck it, to worship it. To worship him.  
“Please.” David said low, his breath ragged.  
Lee tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowing. “Please what, David? You can do better than that.” Lee gave his cock a few teasing strokes.  
David closed his eyes and took a breath. Lee wasn’t going to make this easy He opened them again and looked up at Lee, his eyes huge and full of a combination of desire and desperation. “Please, Lee. Please let me suck it.”  
Lee’s grin widened. “Well, since you asked so nicely…”  
Lee gently grabbed the back of David’s head and pulled him toward his pulsing erection. David willingly opened his mouth, taking the just head in and sucking gently. Lee moaned and wove his fingers in David’s hair. David reveled in the encouragement and began to suck more urgently. As he did so, his hand reached up to stroke the shaft. His tongue swirled around the head, savoring the salty taste. He loved that he could make Lee feel good, him moan, make him want David as much as he wanted him.  
“Fuck, David…” Lee panted.  
David pulled Lee in deeper, his other hand reaching for his own cock and stroking it. He felt Lee tug at his head and he let go of Lee’s cock reluctantly. David looked up at him, his mouth swollen and his eyes glazed with lust. Lee was staring down at him, a familiar look on his face. David had seen that look across the studio during tapings. A look that penetrated David to the core. Normally he would blush and look away, but Lee’s gaze held him now, pinned him. David felt so vulnerable, so helpless. He loved it.  
“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Lee said in a voice low and husky. He ran his thumb across David‘s lower lip before shoving his cock back in his mouth.  
David groaned in frustration, but he took his hand from his painfully hard cock. He decided to put his hand to better use and began lightly caressing Lee’s balls. He moved his head back and forth, fucking Lee’s cock with his mouth as he sucked. He wanted to please Lee so much, to make him hot, to make him cum.  
“Holy hell, David!” Lee gasped and bucked his hips before letting out a shaky laugh. ”Clever boy, aren’t you?”  
David glowed inwardly at Lee’s praise and redoubled his efforts. In the back of his mind, he wondered vaguely why Lee’s approval mattered so much to him, why he needed so desperately to please him. He wondered why submitting to Lee completely made him so fucking hard. The rest of his lust-fogged brain was concentrating on driving Lee over the edge.   
As David sucked with even more fervor, Lee groaned and grasped David’s head firmly. He thrust his cock down David’s throat over and over again, past the point of all control. David held still and let Lee fuck his mouth hard. He loved letting Lee use him like this, letting him take control. His own cock was aching, but he didn’t dare touch it, not until Lee said he could.   
“Oh god! David!” Lee panted before pulling out and pumping cum all over David’s face, hot and sticky. David darted his tongue out and tasted a bit. He liked the feeling of Lee’s cum on his face, a sort of branding. Marking him as his and his alone.  
Lee leaned back on the makeup table, breathing heavily. He looked down at David. The cocky grin of earlier was replaced by an expression of wonder and love   
“You’re fucking amazing, you know that?” Lee said, smiling warmly.  
David blushed and grinned, letting Lee’s words wash over him. He looked down at his long-neglected erection, then shyly back up at the man who had such a hold on him.  
“Lee…” David said almost hesitantly, “may I…may I touch myself now?”   
Lee gazed down at David with affection and indulgence.  
“Actually, David, I have something else in mind.”  
Lee took David’s hand and gently pulled him up, leading him to the couch. Whatever Lee had planned, David knew he would do whatever he wanted. He belonged to Lee, totally and completely. And on further reflection, David decided he didn’t mind that at all.


End file.
